


When Jaskier Fell in Love

by The_Oversharing_Skeptic



Series: Drabbles: The Bard and The Witcher [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Soft!Geralt, Soft!Jaskier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22660987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Oversharing_Skeptic/pseuds/The_Oversharing_Skeptic
Summary: The moment Jaskier fell in love with Geralt...
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Drabbles: The Bard and The Witcher [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630288
Comments: 11
Kudos: 103





	When Jaskier Fell in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> Enjoy!

If Jaskier were asked to divulge when he fell in love with the Witcher, he would say it was a month after Queen Calanthe’s disastrous (and well paid) affair with her daughter, Pavetta. Geralt and Jaskier had wondered into a rather downtrodden town and Geralt had found work immediately. Apparently, the locals had been bothered by a noonwraith and were very happy to pay a pretty coin to get rid of it. The only inn in the town was full so, once again, Jaskier and Geralt had to sleep in the great outdoors.

Jaskier was getting tired of hard earth.

After setting up camp, Geralt turned to Jaskier with a determined look on his face. Jaskier already knew what the Witcher was going to say before he even said it.

"Stay away from the clearing, Jaskier. It shouldn't take me more than a few hours," he said, looking at Jaskier as though he had already ignored the Witcher’s request.

“But Geralt,” Jaskier said, pouting, “how am I supposed to write of your brave deeds when I’m stuck singing ballads at Roach?”

“I’ll tell you about it when I return.” Geralt said, rolling his eyes.

“But you’re always so _stingy_ with the details,” Jaskier continued and Geralt gave him a look that left no room for interpretation.

“ **Jaskier.** ”

“ _Fine._ ”

And as it happened many a time, Jaskier sang at Roach and waited for Geralt to return. He didn’t start to worry immediately. It was after about four hours that he began to be concerned.

“What _is_ a few hours anyway, Roach?” he asked the horse. Roach, to her credit, seemed to be paying attention to the conversation. Something he could not say for Geralt during their dialogues.

“In his case, he could mean two hours or three days,” Jaskier continued, now pacing back and forth, “time for a Witcher is probably different then time for us mere mortals aye pretty girl?” Roach gave him a slight nudge as he walked past her.

“I should go check on him though shouldn’t I?” he asked the mare - Roach hit him again, this time with more force. Jaskier sighed.

“Alright, stay here,” he said and wondered off into the forest.

Jaskier had traversed the path to clearing earlier in the day when Geralt was checking the area for the wraiths’ remains in order to burn them. Even though his memory was impeccable, the dark forest was proving to be difficult to walk through in the dark. The forest was overwhelmingly dark and insidiously silent. It was one thing to travel with a cat-like Witcher in these circumstances and another to do so on one’s own. Jaskier was legitimately shocked when he did manage to get to his destination quickly and intact. What greeted him at the edge of the forest was…spectacular. Geralt was fighting a weakening wraith with all his might. He moved with the grace of a dancer and with a quickness that was almost imperceptible to Jaskier’s human eyes. The site was both incredible and terrifying. When at last the wraith dissolved into thin air and Geralt crashed to the ground, Jaskier took a moment to gather his wits and rush towards his friend.

“Geralt! Geralt are you alright?” Jaskier said, running up to him. Geralt quickly turned his face away and when Jaskier tried facing him for a second time, he quickly moved again.

“Geralt, what are you doing? Are you hurt? Did it poison you? Gauge out an eye? Oh, Melittle tits Geralt, let me see –”

“No!” Geralt shouted, turning to face Jaskier. What greeted him shook Jaskier to the bones. Geralt’s skin was pale like that of a corpse and his eyes were inkwells of black bleeding across the whites of his eyes and under the surface into the veins of his skin. Jaskier caught his breathe and stared at the Witcher. Geralt put his head down and sighed. He didn’t speak but he didn’t have to, Jaskier understood. He had been traveling too long with Geralt not to understand the man beneath the mask of emotionless rigidity. Jaskier bent down and knelt in front of the Witcher, slowly bringing his hands to the other’s face and turning his head so that they sat face-to-face.

“I always thought black was your color,” Jaskier said, which, in hindsight wasn’t the best thing to say but it must have worked because Geralt cracked a small smirk.

“This,” Geralt began, voice soft, “doesn’t bother you?” Jaskier shook his head.

“I’m happy to see you alive and well.” Jaskier said, shrugging, and he meant it. Geralt sighed and placed his forehead on Jaskier’s, breathing heavily. The feel of the Witcher’s skin on his set his heart on fire.

That's when Jaskier knew there was no turning back.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you so much for reading!


End file.
